hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jappleack
Applejack '''(also known as '''Jappleack) is a character from PONY.MOV. She is an earth pony who loves apples. She is the only one of the main characters who has the same cutie mark in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Biography APPLE.MOV She was busy eating apples when Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie-Pie started cheering her on by saying she can't eat them all. But she sooned proved them wrong. Spike soon walked along and said that she was crazy. This made Applejack go insane and ate every apple in the next barrel. Applejack soon ate too many apples all at once, that this put her in a coma. She returned to normal later on. Ask Jappleack '''Ask Jappleack '''is Applejack's tumbler account. This shows why Applejack wasn't in most of the PONY.MOV videos. It's a site where Applejack (in which she calls herself Jappleack), answers comments that involve questions mostly about apples. In one comment, it showed a preview of DRESS.MOV in which Jappleack was sleeping and she woke up and saw something big walking right over to Ponyville. In one comment, she told all about her friend, Gilda and that she's going to be answering questions with her, until a nyan version of Rainbow Dash flew right through Gilda's head. In most comments, she has a hatred for her younger sister Apple Bloom, until a comment told her to show love for her. Jappleack did what the comment said, and showed a lot of love. Unfortunalty, ever since Apple Bloom's death in SHED.MOV, this put Jappleack in a great depression. She tried to do the same kind of stunt from APPLE.MOV, but it put her in a comma once more. Once she came home from the hospital, she told her brother, Big Macintosh that she had to eat the apples, because she was going to start a new life. She ate the apple and it sent her to another Ponyville, Ponyville Prime . When she first saw her farm, she got knocked out by the acctual Applejack , who tied her up and called for the acctual Twilight to come over and show her what was going on, and she turned "Ask Jappleack" to "Ask Applejack". Acctual Twilight and acctual Applejack took Jappleack into the barn and told her all about what was going on. Jappleack told the acctual version of herself and Twilight all about Discord wrecking "her" Ponyville and that her friends can't do anything because they're complete psychos. Not only that, but she also told them that her sister and couple of her friends died. Acctual Applejack comforts Jappleack and said that she'll love living in the Ponyville where she lives, to make things better Applejack let Jappleack meet the acctual Apple Bloom and got a big hug from her. Jappleack soon told Twilight all about the apples talking to her and they both realized that the universes are disappearing. Twilight soon sent Jappleack to see what was going on by setting her up to a universal device. While she was there, she soon met Appelox, a monster made of apples who sent his sons Discord and Wolflor destroy "her" Ponyville. Jappleack woke up screaming and was too stunned to tell Twilight about what she saw. When she was able to tell them, Twilight and Applejack were arguing all about the entire situtation. Jappleack stoped the argument and suggested that she can eat him. Twilight and Applejack told them that she can't eat Appleox. Jappleack responded by saying, "Fuck you, I can't eat Appleox!" Opposites * Applejack in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Ashleigh Ball), while Applejack in PONY.MOV is voiced by male (Max Gilardi). *Applejack in MLP: FiM sells her apples, while Applejack in PONY.MOV is an apple eater and doesn't share her apples with anyone. *Applejack in MLP: FiM is nice to her sister, while Applejack in PONY.MOV hates her sister. *Both Applejack opposites met eachother in the "Ask Jappleack" story arc. Trivia *The only thing simmilar to MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that her cutie mark is three apples. *Even though she's voiced by a male, she still spaeaks with a Western accent. *She is the only main character who has a cutie mark that looks the same as the real show. *Some fans think that her cutie mark is a picture of the southern USA flag. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Gluttony", because she ate a lot of apples until she was bloated. *It's possible that her friends don't know where she is, because in PARTY.MOV, Spike claimed that she was still in a coma. *She has over 6 hats, including: a cowboy hat, a bowler hat, a Santa Claus hat, a sombraro, a jester hat, a chef hat, and a Rainbow Dash hat. Gallery One CRAZY dude.PNG The forming.PNG Coma.PNG Dead.PNG Apple munch.PNG applejackbat.PNG Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV